


The Most Cancerous Hetalia Fanfic Ever Written

by orphan_account



Series: Bleach-Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But I know it from my best friend, Gen, Humanity is dead, I never watched Hetalia actually, I'm atheist now, Out of Character, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is made me question my sanity, This is what happens when you watch too much Cyber 8 videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm don't even watch and know almost nothing about Hetalia why did I wrote this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Preapare your bleach.

ons epun a tem gowd sed frenç u nid 2 go to teh hel fren sed vay gawd sed caus ur beesexul and sent frenç 2 hel

menwel in teh rel layf evri frenç purrson dayd

 

TEH END


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad I oraphaned this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
